This invention relates to growing of potted plants and to the watering thereof consistent with the requirement therefor in each particular instance. That is, control over the watering of potted plants is a necessary factor in the plant's continued survival, as over or under watering can be detrimental. Heretofore, conventional planter pots with drainage holes have been filled with soil, special growing medium or planter mix, and watered at the discretion of the person in charge, but this requires constant attention which is not always possible. Therefore, this art has developed a number of watering systems for the automatic watering of planters and planter pots, among which are wicking systems that continuously supply water to the growing medium, but with inadequate control. Thus, it is a general object of this invention to provide an improved and controlled system for wick watering of planter pots and the like.
The wicking is made of a hydrophilic material having a strong affinity for water, however such materials heretofore employed have been subject to deterioration through the growth of fungus and alge therein, to which biodegradable materials are susceptible. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to employ non-biodegradable hydrophilic materials that are not susceptable to such biological growths. Thus, the wicking employed herein remains intact and clean for the continued capillary function for which it is employed.
The capillary action of wicking has been inadequately controlled in the past, though it has been known that pinching of the wick has a restrictive effect on the flow of water therethrough. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,352 issued Dec. 2, 1980 to Heany et al, a capillary sponge is constricted with a loop for flow control, but this does not sufficiently restrict water flow in most instances. And, the prior art is redundant with wicks controlled by various means other than by constriction. Therefore, it is a general object of this invention to control the flow of water through wicking in a plant waterer or the like. Further, it is an object of this invention to provide for the adequate control over the flow of water through wicking. With the present invention, at least one constriction and preferably a multiplicity of successive restrictions is employed in order to obtain substantially complete control over the capillary flow of water through a wick. In practice, this invention provides a series of compression points along the wick, each successive point of compression further restricting the water flow of the preceeding restriction. For example, with the wicking and compressive restriction as disclosed herein, with four points of compression, approximately 97% of the free capillary flow through the wick is stopped or shut off. This efficiency is not possible with a single compression point of restriction as it is applied herein.
It is an object of this invention to provide wick control as hereinabove described in a waterer unit adapted to various decorative planters in which planter pots are received and into which the wick is buried for watering of the growing medium. It is another object to provide flexibility that conforms to the configurations of the various decorative planters surrounding the unit. It is still another object to provide access for adjusting the wick control and to the filler tube for replenishing the water supply as circumstances require, and also to provide a water level indicator.
In a self contained embodiment of this invention there is a platform for support of the planter pot, said platform being carried by a water reservoir and having the wick flow control at one side and articulated for flexible adaptation to the various decorative planter and planter pot configurations. In a second adapter embodiment of this invention, the platform is provided with a constrictable periphery to be fitted into planters and pots of various diameters. The platform in each instance supports the planter pot, the wick flow control and filler tube with the level indicator.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a wick flow compressor for the restricted flow of water therethrough and comprised of at least one and preferably a series of transverse compression lines for longitudinally successive restriction of water flow, as may be required. With this invention, there is a single compression means that simultaneously forces opposed rails into compressive line engagement on and with the wick therebetween, a feature being the self alignment of the rails, and characterized by two rails opposed by a single rail so as to establish two lines of compression spaced longitudinally of the wick. In practice, there are three rails at one side of the wick and two rails at the other side of the wick, whereby four distinct lines of compression are provided. However, it is to be understood that the number of lines of compression can be employed as may be required; for example, at least one or two, and any multiple of two utilizing the opposed relationship of two rails opposed by one rail as herein disclosed.